Matchmaking?
by nekochan89
Summary: implied SSHG.. appearance from Dumbledore..


I happen to be listening to these few songs.. and I thought how apt it is (those lyrics) if its applied to hermione and severus… so I took the liberty to mix those lyrics together here and there…

Songs used: IT'S YOUR LOVE, I'VE FALLEN FOR YOU…

Hermione stared into the smooth reflection of the lake. It was late afternoon and to almost everyone's amazement, she wasn't studying in the library or even with her head buried in a book at all. She had tried doing so, but her mind wasn't into it. No, not her mind, mind you, more like her heart. She couldn't shake off those feelings that had been stirred within her. Not since that incident with the Hogwarts most dreaded Potions Masters. Ever since that day, she found herself pinning for him.

"I'm really pathetic" Hermione shook her head. She was alone, having ordered the overly protective Harry and Ron away from her. She knew they were concerned for her but they weren't exactly going to be of much help. Not like she could tell them who's the man of her desires.. they would most certainly send her to Madam Pomfrey or even St. Mungos. Knowing them, they might even stormed up to him and demanded to know what he had done to bewitch their M'ione.

Watching the sunset, Hermione felt almost peaceful sitting here on the ground. She had finally came true to her own feelings. It was really stressful the past few weeks with all her internal turmoil going on. She almost wanted to go and see Madam Pomfrey herself, just to prove that all those studying made her go over the egde, something which Ron liked to say when he had to drag her away from the library, to enjoy some sunshine with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys.

" Its you Severus Snape. You've captured my heart. " Hermione whispered softly.

It's your love

it just does something to me

it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and

if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

What is this i'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near,  
I'm not the same.  
I'm tryin' to hide it,  
Try not to show it.  
It's crazy  
How could it be that  
I've fallen for you  
But, finally, my heart gave in  
And the verdict is out

i've fallen in love

I finally know  
How it feels  
Doesn't matter where I am,  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you...

But the admitting that she's in love with her own professor doesn't bring her much comfort either. It was as if the Heavens were playing a cruel trick on her. This is certainly one guy that is really really out of her reach.

"Of all the guys I could have chosen to fall in love with.. What's a fool like me to do?" she smiled ruefully.

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore's voice reached her ears. "It's a very nice day to be out here, isn't it Miss Granger?" he spoke gently behind Hermione, almost giving her a heart attack.

"Oh Sir, you scared me" Hermione almost scrambled up before Dumbledore raised his hand and indicated for her to remain where she was.

"Ah, my apologies, Miss Granger. But you were very deep in thoughts." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling very merrily. For one second, Hermione thought the Headmaster looked well, mischievous when he said, "But I'm sure there's nothing that troubles you too much?"

Hermione blushed. "If the Headmaster knew what had been going through her mind. Oh shit. It's the Headmaster. How many times had Harry told them that Professor Dumbledore had this eerie ability to know what others were thinking about. What if he knew? I'm going to be so much trouble. Oh…" Hermione's mind raced through a thousand thoughts and for a few moments, she thought she was really going to have a heart attack.

"My dear, you looked worried. Here, have a lemon sherbet." Dumbledore pressed the muggle sweet into her hands. Hermione could only nodded in response, not trusting her ability to speak.

"You know something Miss Granger?" Hermione looked at his beard, she didn't trust to look into his eyes. Who knew what information he could get from her. " Don't let waste your Gryffindor's courage. Trust yourself and simply do what you believed it is right."

Before Hermione could make sense of what Dumbledore was saying, he stood up swiftly, a feat for a man of his age and bowed his goodbyes.

"Oh my," With a jolt, Hermione realised that Dumbledore might have just given her the blessings to you know, do what she felt was right, which meant to grab the man of her desires. "I think I'm going to faint." Thud!

Back in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore smiled, knowing fully well that Hermione Granger would have understood fully what he meant by now. It was definitely time for Severus to let someone in after all these years.

"We all could do with a little ray of sunshine in our lives, Fawkes. I just hoped this will turn out right. You know how stubborn Severus can get. " Dumbledore stroked the baby phoenix. (it was the Burning Day a few days ago for Fawkes) "Well, one down, one more to go. It is a busy job isn't it, to be a matchmaker." Dumbledore stretched, relishing the popping sounds that his old joints made. And with his robes swishing, he made his way down to the dungeons, in search for a particular Potions Master.


End file.
